The Bet
by beachiegal
Summary: Nathan and Brooke Davis are brother and sister and the two most popular teens in high school. One day Brooke bets that Nathan cant get 'Tutorgirl' to fall for him and make her popular. NALEY and some BRUCAS
1. Tutorgirl

"Brooke! Get your ass down here! Come on we are going to be late," her older brother Nathan, yelled.

"Make up. Chill."

Brooke Davis was the desirable, hot, head cheerleader. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be like her.

Nathan Davis was older by 2 minutes. He was sexy, a player, and the best basketball player. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him.

"Who cares? Let's go!"

"Nate, I have an rep., and an image to uphold. Fuck off."

"Ouch sis. That hurt," he said with his hand over his heart.

"Ha-ha," she said walking down the stairs." You think your soo funny. Anyway lets go I need to meet P. Sawyer and my boy toy," she said with a sexy grin.

"Brooke! Best friend and sister not a good image. Stop!"

"Shut up! And go screw some whore."

"Ouch, harsh. But I can't…you're my sister." He said smiling.

"Whatever. Can we go?"

"Attitude. Yeah let's go. Whitey wants me," he said walking to his convertible.

Most of the ride was quiet besides Brooke signing with Britney Spears on the radio.

"What does he want?"

"Um Brooke. Who?"

"Whitey duh! What does he want?"

"I have no clue. When is Luke fixing your car."

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Why?"

"Cause as much as I love these moments, you need your own car."

"Shut up!"

When they got there they both headed towards the gym. With Brooke flashing her sexy grin at every guy.

"Did something happen to you and Luke."

"NO! Have you heard anything," she said getting scared.

"No it's just all the guys you're flirting with."

"Oh ok let's go."

"Hey broody," Brooke said watching her boyfriend shoot hoops. She walked up to him giving him a kiss and they started making out.

"As fun as this is to watch. Luke where's Whitey."

Luke pulled apart from Brooke and she glared at Nathan.

"Umm…in his office I think."

"Ok thanks. See you guys later," he said jogging off.

"As much as I love you cheery, Peyt, wants you."

"Ok. I'll see you later. Love you handsome." She said giving him another kiss.

While she was leaving the gym to look for her best friend Peyton Sawyer, she ran into someone.

"Sorry," the girl said picking up her books.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Watch where you're going next time. I can't be getting Tutorgirl germs. Ew! So watch it!"

"I said sorry," Haley, Tutorgirl, said standing up.

"Whatever," Brooke said walking away until Haley grabbed her arm. Brooke spun around furious.

"Hands off! Germs remember. Tutorgirl maybe you didn't get the memo but I'm popular and your not so …DON'T TOUCH!"

"Where's Nathan," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"EW! Why do you want my brother?"

"Tutoring."

"OMG. Ha! Tutoring with you I feel so bad…for him. He's with Whitey and try to remember what we talked about," she said patting Haley on the head and walking away laughing.

"Bitch," she mumbled.

"She is huh?" a voice said from behind.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I didn't mean it," she said nervous as hell and confused why Nathan Davis was talking to her.

'OMG he's hot' she thought.

"Oh don't be. I agree," he said with his sexy grin.

"So…"he said putting his arm around her neck. "You're tutoring me huh?" he said walking down the hall with her.

Before she could answer Brooke and Peyton walked up to him gasping.

"Ew Nathan." Peyton said.

"Move your arm," Brooke said doing it for him. "You're helping out the needy now." She added with a disgusted face.

"Nathan people will talk," Peyton whispered.

"Ew its one thing tutoring with her but now you're actually…hanging out. Gross. That's a social no-no. Come on Charity boy," she said smirking and grabbing his arm.

"See you later Nathan."

"Bye Tutorgirl." Brooke answered for him.


	2. Authors note

Hey I'm sry I haven't UD but I have a chap. written I just need to post it…anyway plz review I'm like begging u lol jk but still review and I'll UD

Kris


	3. The Bet

"Hey Hales," Nathan said walking in the tutoring center.

"Oh hey Nathan. So I heard you got your math test back today." She said and all he did was nod and look down.

"OMG! Nathan I'm so sorry I thought you knew this stuff. Let me see it." He walked over to her handed her the crumpled paper then grinned.

"Nathan failing a test isn't…OMG! You liar. Nathan! Omg! I'm so happy you got an A. I knew you could do it." She said returning the smile.

" I'm a genius," he said sitting down and putting his feet up on the table.

"Well genius," she said pushing his feet." I have to go home so that means out."

"Hey Haley. Why don't you come to the game tonight then the party later."

"No. I don't do basketball….Don't say it."

"Me say anything. No.never."

"Haha. Bye Nate."  
"Please Hales. Come with me." He said giving her the grin. The one no girl could resist.

"Ugh. Fine. Pick me up at … what 7."

"Yup. Cya later" he said grinning and walking out.

OTH

"So Brooke. Guess who I'm taking to the game tonight." Nathan said lying down on her bed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What Nate. Oh who?"

"Hal…Tutorgirl."  
"OMG" she said turning around. "Your like dating her now."

"No, no. She's just my tutor."

"OK whatever you say Nathan." She said sitting down next to him. "But lets make this fun. Ha! For me anyway."

"OK. What?'

"Lets make a bet."

"Ok. I'm listening" He said sitting up and staring at her.

" OK. The dance is in 2 weeks right? I bet that you can't get Tutorgirl to go with you. Then you have to go home with her. And deflower our little Tutorgirl. And if you get her to go out with you tomorrow we will make her …pretty and semi-popular."

"I don't know. Brooke she's not…."

"OMG! You do like her." She said standing up shocked.

"NO! I don't. OK fine you win. It's a bet.

"Ha! Good luck. Oh and Nate, don't think I'll make this easy for you." She said walking out.

OTH

"That was a great game Nathan." Haley said as they pulled up to the Davis beach house.

"Thanks. I rule," he said laughing. "If you get uncomfortable we can leave ok?"

"Umm..yeah sure." As soon as they walked in Haley could smell the alcohol and see people all over each other.

'This is why I don't come to these things' she said to herself.

"Hey there's Lucas. I'll be right back. Ok?"

"Oh um sure." She saw Brooke and Peyton walk over to her and she knew this wasn't gonna be fun.

"Tutorgirl…What are you doing here? You don't belong here." Brooke said, looking pissed off.

"Nathan invited me. So go away."

"HA! You think Nathan likes you. Yeah right. Anyway he belongs with Emma. Don't get in the way."

"Just go away Brooke."  
" Aww P.Sawyer. Tutorgirl doesn't want us here. Tear." All of a sudden Brooke spilt her drink all over Haley. "Oops. Sorry. Not. Stay away from brother if you know what's good for you." She said walking away.

"Haley. Right? Sorry bout that. Umm…just don't tell anyone please." Peyton said walking off to find Brooke.

'Wow. Peyton Sawyer just said sorry to me, and I'm covered in god knows what. Fun evening.' she said to herself.

"Umm Nathan I'm gonna get going. I spilt my drink and I'm getting tired. So. Bye."

'Haley! Wait. I'll take you. It's no problem"

As they got to her house Nathan did something she did not see coming.

"Umm Hales, how would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"I don't know Nathan. I mean we…."

"Please."

"Fine pick me up at 8"

"Alright see ya then" She walked up to her room, fell on her bed and screamed in her pillow. It was an interesting night. She got changed and just as she was about to go to bed the doorbell rang.

"UUUUGH!"

"Wh..What are you doing here?" she said when she answered the door surprised to find….

AN/Sorry had to have a cliffie. Sorry it took so long as well and that its not as good. But still R&R and check out my new story, Together Forever. R&R


	4. Friends For A Night

"Wh…What are you doing here" She said when she answered the door surprised to find…

"We are here for a little slumber/ make over party. Are you going to let us in or keep us standing out here freezing?" Brooke said looking at Haley. Peyton next to her, with bags in her hands.

"Co…Come in." She said moving to the side and opening the door for her 'enemy' to come in.

"We heard you had a date with Nate tomorrow…well today… so we figured we would come help you with fashion and by the looks of it" She said looking Haley up and down. She was wearing pajamas with Mickey mouse on them and her hair pulled up in a high bun. "You really need help."

"OK first thing first. Put this on," Peyton said tossing a tank top and boxer shorts to her. "And which way to your bathroom so we can get changed." Haley showed them the way and headed to her own room to change.

"This is going to be interesting." She said as she walked downstairs to find Brooke and Peyton in the living room with clothes, accessories, make-up, and magazines.

"That's a whole lot better. Who ever knew Tutorgirl had a hot body." Brooke said smiling and patting the place next to her for Haley to sit.

"OK. Since we don't know where Nathan is taking you, we have to dress you semi- classy, but not over the top." Peyton said looking at some magazines.

"Yeah, so that also means, not to much make-up. OMG! Tutorgirl. I love your hair. I'm so jealous." Brooke said playing around with it.

"Umm. Thanks. Really? I hate it."

"Aw that sucks. But anyways… umm… we are going to pick out some out-fits and have you try them on and all. Then we should work on make-up and last will be your hair. What time is my brother picking you up?"

"Umm…he said about 8."

"Ok, so we should try to be done by at least 7:30."

"Brooke. Look at this. This hair-style would be so cute on Haley."

"What do you think …Haley?"

"I like it. And you called me Haley."

"Yeah…well, I've been having fun so I guess calling you Haley for one night wont hurt." She said smiling while trying to find out what make-up to put on.

"OK, so I'll set up some out-fits then you and Brooke can figure out what you would like. After that we should probably try and get some sleep."

They spent the next hour talking about school, and boys, and Nathan, and what Haley should wear. Stuff that…. friends talk about.

"OK, you two pick one out-fit you like. I personally think that since we don't know where your going you should go in a skirt and shirt. Don't know which one but that's what I would choose."

"Yeah, P. Sawyer that would great. You put out-fits together while me and Haley sleep." Brooke said laughing along with Haley at Peyton's face.

"Haley can sleep. She's got the date. But you missy are going to help me choose an out-fit."

"Fiiiiine…Haley we will set the alarm to wake us up at. …What…5:30." She said seeing that it was already almost 10 am.

"Yeah…yawn…. sounds good to me."

After a couple hours they were all asleep. And if you didn't know any better you would have thought that they were all friends. All sleeping on the floor together clothes and stuff everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At exactly 8 o'clock. The doorbell rang.

"Bro…. Hi…. Haley will be down in a sec. And if I must say she looks hot thanks to me."

"Ha…ok…Wait. Did you just call her Haley?" He said walking into the living room laughing at the disaster the girls had made.

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

Before he could answer Peyton walked in with Haley I tow. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a light pink Hollister top. With her hair down to her shoulders, curled.

"Hey, Nathan." She said smiling. Blushing a little at his face.

"Haley. Hey…you look…WOW! I mean g..gr…great!"

"Really. I guess I owe it all to Brooke and Peyton." She said laughing a bit.

"Thanks. We should go. HAVE FUN!" They said running out of the house.

"Are…are you ready." Nathan said leading her to the car. Opening the door for her.

"Yup…so where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

_Sorry not that good. I hoped you all enjoyed the little friendship moment thing. Also sorry it took so long but I was working on my new story Together Forever (don't forget to check it out) but anyways…hoped you enjoyed this and R&R!_

_Coming up next:_

_-The date_

_- Will the 3 girls friendship last? Or will popularity over rule._


	5. Dont Say I Never Gave You Anything

"So, how was it?" Brooke said walking up to Haley the following Monday at school.

"Brooke! What are you doing." She whispered harshly.

"We just wanna know how your date went Hales." Peyton said leaning against the lockers.

"But were in school!"

"Wow, you are smart Tutorgirl." Brooke said laughing, obviously confused.

"What's wrong with you today Haley. OMG! You slept with him! Way to go girl!" Peyton said laughing along with Brooke.

"PEYTON! 1. No I didn't, 2. I'm a tutor you guys are cheerleaders. We don't socialize in school. REMEMBER!"

"Big deal. We set the crowds. Stick with us and no one will make fun of you again." Broke said linking arms with both girls while walking down the hall.

"Brooke! Peyton! What are you doing with _her_?" Theresa said walking up to them, few cheerleaders in tow.

"Guess again Brooke." Haley whispered already feeling out of place.

"Walking to class. Duh! And "her" name is Haley. Get it, got, it good. P. Sawyer, Tutorgirl, lets go home so we can talk about your date."

"I don't know Brooke…"

"See, Tutorgirl knows her place. At the _bottom _of the food chain. Run off to class now." She said laughing with the other girls. Brooke and Peyton were un-amused.

"Leave her alone Theresa." Peyton said getting really angry. Not only at them but also at the fact that's how she and Brooke had acted towards Haley before.

"Aw, poor Tutorgirl. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said as she knocked her books on the floor. "Oops. You're bad. Listen Tutorgirl! Your nothing but a…"

"A what Theresa." Nathan said walking up to them, bending down to get Haley's books. He handed them to her while giving her a smile.

"Good Nathan. You're here. Talk some sense into these two. They're hanging out with her. She scum, a waste of skin. She's nothing but…"

"What? What Theresa? You better watch what you say though. Cause you see I went out with "her" and were going out again."

Him saying this made her shut up, Brooke squeal, Peyton clap and Haley drop her jaw.

"We…were…what?"

"You're dating her!"

"She has a name. It's HALEY!"

"Shut up Brooke! You're the one who made up the name Tutorgirl. Your even more of a bitch to her then me."

"Come on Brooke, Haley. Let's go." Peyton said looking at the two girls. Haley looked like she had tears in her eyes. Obviously hurt at Theresa's word. And Brooke was looking down at her shoes upset, obviously thinking the same thing she did earlier.

"Yeah let's go. See ya at home Nate."

"That's good. Run. First you fight her battles. Now you have to take her home because the poor baby is going to cry. Boo-Hoo!"

This pissed Brooke off even more. She walked up to Theresa and punched her in the nose.

"Oops. Your bad." She said laughing, mocking the girl who was now in tears on the floor.

"Miss. Davis! Principals office now!" A teacher said walking up to the huge crowd of students who had been standing there watching what was happening.

"B…Bu…But…she…"

"NOW! Miss. Davis."

"Peyt. Let me take Hales home." Nathan said walking up to the fragile girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leading her to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_JAMES RESIDENCE_**

"Do you wanna come in Nathan? I owe you lunch." She said climbing out of the car giving him a small smile.

"Umm…yeah sure."

"Look Nathan. I don't want your pity." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Good. Cause your not getting it." He said following, her giving her the famous Davis smirk.

"Well thanks anyways."

"For what?" he asked as he sat down at the island, pulling her down on his lap.

"Everything. Today…. Last night." She smiled remembering there date.

_** Flashback**_

_ "I hate surprises"_

"_I've noticed. You've said so at least 30 times since we've left." Nathan said laughing shaking his head. _

"_Shut up." She said hitting his arm. "It's supposed to make you want to tell me where were going!"_

"_Haha. Too bad. OK. Were here. Close your eyes."_

"_Naaaaathan…"_

"_Haaaaaley." He said mocking her, which made her pout. "Come on do it."_

_She closed her eyes as he took her hand and lead her down the beach. As she opened them she found a little picnic set up with two candles on a beach blanket._

"_OMG! Nathan, its perfect." She said hugging him giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Thanks. I…uh…had a little help with the idea. Sit down."  
As they ate they got the chance to get to know each other. And had a great time enjoying each other's company under the stars. It was perfect. As they finished up the decided to take a walk hand in hand on the docks._

"_And for dessert." He said leading her to a picnic table. "CRACKERJACKS!"_

"_Aww. Nate you're so romantic." She said laughing._

"_Shush. Or you wont get any." He added acting like a 5 year old._

"_Ew…Nathan get your hand out of there. I don't think I want any, anymore." She said laughing even harder. Just then he grabbed her wrist and slipped on the bracelet form the box._

"_Don't say I never gave you anything."_

**AN/ Coming up next**

_-How does Brooke feel after she witnessed how she had been treating Haley. _

_-3 girls talk_

_-Maybe more Naley action_


	6. TWo Different Worlds

"Nathan, we can't do this." Haley said as she stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"Do what? Have fun? Talk…?"

"Be together." She answered as she avoided his eye contact and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well why the hell not?" HE screamed after her as he followed her through the dining room.

"You saw what happened today! Nathan, we come from two different worlds. Two worlds that… shouldn't be together. Were like…fire and ice. They don't go! The fire ends up melting and hurting the ice until its nothing, Nathan. Nothing. You're the fire. And I'm the ice. I don't want to get hurt. I'm sorry. I think you should go." She answered tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and walked to the front door.

"Thanks for last night. And thanks for sticking up for me today." Haley said as she opened the front door.

"Do I get no say in this argument?" He yelled as he stood firmly in front of her. Not planning on leaving.

"Don't make this harder Nathan." She pleaded, nodding towards the door.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up on US Haley." Nathan said as he walked out the door. She closed it behind him and fell on the floor sobbing. That was until there was a knock at the door.

"Listen, Nathan. I really don't…" she said still sniffling. She stopped as soon as she saw who was really at the door.

"Are you ok?' Peyton asked as she grabbed Haley's hand and lead her to the living room.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked wiping her tears away trying to avoid the subject of the last 24 hours.

"She went home to do something or other. But she wants us to meet her there so dry your eyes and lets go." She answered as she patted Haley's leg and stood up.

"Us?" Haley questioned giving Peyton a strange look that caused her to sit back down.

"Yes, Haley. Us. As in you and me going to Brooke's, so lets go."

"I just had this argument with Nathan." Haley said sighing then looked over at Peyton who was giving her an odd look. "Does someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here! Peyton. My whole life you guys made fun of me and pushed me around. Then out of the blue Nathan asks me out. I let my guard down and I had a great time. THAT was when you and Brooke first gave a flying fuck about me. Then today you had a wake up call. You saw how you really treated me. I saw your and Brooke's faces and how you reacted. But how Theresa was today is how you guys are EVERYDAY of my LIFE! We come from two worlds Peyton. Just like I told Nathan. Those two worlds are so different they aren't meant to collide. Because that's what they'll do…COLLIDE. And you guys will get bored or you'll have your fun. But whether it's you or Brooke or, or Nathan…I'm the one who's going to get hurt in the end. OK. ME!" She said sobbing by the time she was finished. Peyton, who was hurt by the girl's words, rushed over to her side and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Haley. I'm sorry about never treating you right. And I'm sorry for never giving you a chance. But you're right. Today was a wake up call and I'm so sorry…and I hope you can forgive me and we can try and be friends. Because I would really like that." Peyton asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well you were sort of nice to me at the party. And you did stand up for me today. Ok. And…truth be told I might need you and Brooke for future dates." Haley said laughing.

"Ha-ha. Yeah. Yeah. Now who's getting used?" She said laughing along.

"Peyt? Do you think Nathan and I would ever work?"

"Why? Because of the 'different worlds'"

"Well…yeah"

"I say…give him a chance." She said as she wrapped the small girl in another hug.

_So there's another chapter. And I'm sorry it took so long. Also sorry if its not what you expected. I got a review and it made a lot of sense to me so I went along with it. So I would personally like to thank **Nathanlvr** for your help. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too. So review and I'll UD sooner!_

_Coming up next:_

_-Brooke and Nathan talk about the Bet._

_-The 3 girls spend more time together._

_-What happens to Naley after there fight?_

_REVIEW and you'll find out!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody. I'm sorry its taken so long to update this story but I got caught up in others and…well, life. I'm actually drawing a blank on where I want this one to go, so I was thinking about deleting it. I have 2 other stories called Don't Belong and Greyhound Bound to Nowhere prewritten and I'll just post one or both of them instead, or if anybody has any ideas you can tell me. Otherwise, I'll be deleting The Bet sometime tomorrow.

Here are the summaries for Don't Belong And Greyhound Bound To Nowhere.Tell me what you think.

**GBTN**- Nathan Scott and Haley James were high school sweethearts who were torn apart by their different dreams. 5 years later two mutual friends from high school get married bringing the two back together for the first time in years, only this time with more drama then they could ever imagine. NH BL JP

**DB**-When an orphan, Haley James, gets put in a foster home in Tree Hill, NC everything changes. Life will never be the same…for anyone. NH BL


	8. Kissing On The Porch

"Wow. Haley James had a major melt down." Brooke said sighing as she looked towards Peyton. "Why didn't either of you bring this up last night. Girl's night. Hello? That was the perfect time to let it all out. Sheesh. I feel out of the loop." She said moping into her cereal bowl as Peyton laughed, leaning against the counter to stare at her.

"I think she just wanted to have fun. She went off on your brother too." Peyton added, not noticing the way Brooke's ears perked up on the last comment. "Besides I wanted to talk to you alone about it. So, I'm telling you now."

"Well…what did you wanna talk about that you couldn't say in front of Haley?" Brooke asked using her spoon to gesture to her friend to continue. "Peyton I think I'm getting gray hairs here." She said after a few more minutes of silence. It must be really good to make Peyton Sawyer nervous.

"Why'd we start hanging out with her Brooke?" She said quickly. Almost too quickly, it took Brooke a minute to register what her friend was asking.

"What? Why would…"

"I mean out of the blue Nathan's hot for her. I mean, good for him and all, but let's be real, Haley's not exactly his type. And then were best friends with her. I like her, yeah. She's a nice girl. Totally. But one day were making fun of her in the hall way and pouring drinks down her shirt then the next were having sleep over's and pow-wows. What happened between then and now? Cause I sure as hell would like to know. And I'm sure Haley would like to too."

Peyton took a deep breath and studied her friend. To say the least Brooke looked shocked. What Peyton didn't know was whether it was because she was onto something or because she had taken the girl by surprise. But she wasn't leaving until she found out.

"I…I don't know. That's something you'll have to discuss with Nathan. He's the one who likes or. Or… liked. I don't know Peyton. Honest." Brooke said trying her hardest not to brake and just tell her about the bet. Haley _was_ a sweet girl… but Brooke Davis never backed down. And by the looks of it, it sounded like Nathan would be shortly. So all she had to do was hold out until then.

"Yeah, alright. Um…I have to go. Dads in town and wants to have lunch. I'll call you later." Brooke just nodded watching her walk out, not moving until she heard the door close.

"NATHAN!"

**OTH **

"So, you want call it off." Nathan smirked at his sister from the bed as she continued pacing. She had just filled him in on what happened in the kitchen and as much as he was starting to like Haley he….whoa freeze. Rewind. It was just a stupid bet. He didn't actually have feelings for the girl. Sure she irritated him when she kicked him out but that was all. Yeah, that was all. Irritation. Not like.

"I never said that." She said stopping in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides we never actually discussed what was on the line."

"What does that mean?" He asked, sitting up, intrigued.

"I mean, we discussed what you had to do and I did my part. Tutor girl looked pretty hot on her date. But we never talked about what would happen if you fall for her and don't go through with it." She said with a small on her face.

"One, I'm not going to fall for her. I don't fall for anyone. And two, I'm listening…"

**OTH **

"Coming, coming. Jeez chill." Haley yelled as she rushed towards the door. As soon as she opened it she wished she hadn't. "Can I help you?"

"You going to ask me in?" Nathan smirked down at her as he leaned against the door frame. It quickly disappeared when she mumbled a small 'nope'

"I still don't know what I did that was so wrong. First you're thanking me then you're kicking me out." He said trying to control the anger that was once again boiling up.

"I didn't kick you out, parse."

"Yes you did. In your own little do gooder way."

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked folding her arms across her chest as she slammed the door at her back. "God, I knew it! All of you being nice to me was just another way to dangle my life in my face, right? I'm a tutor Nathan. I know that. Tutor girl, and proud of it. You can stick Brooke or Peyton or, or Theresa. Hell you can go out with me a couple times. I'm not changing your grades if that's what this is about. And I'm certainly not sleeping with…"

She was cut off as his mouth crashed onto hers in a side splitting kiss. As Nathan hands found her neck, she was still trying to find out how they could go from arguing to kissing. And oh boy, what a good kisser he was. Haley was still dazed as she found herself putting her arms around his neck to bring him closer as his tongue grazed her lips begging for entrance. What the hell was she doing? She was Tutor girl and he was Nathan 'popular star athlete' Davis. When they finally pulled apart for a breath she didn't remembers how to breathe. His cologne was filling up her nostrils. She could still feel the pressure on her lips of were his just were.

"Go ahead and yell again. I just had to stop the rambling." He chuckled out, suddenly nervous at the way she was studying him. "I'll get you started." He said clearing his throat as Haley continued to stare at him. "This was never about grades. I mean if you could change them, I wouldn't stop you, but the thought never crossed my mind. As for girls…I have no control over them. Theresa's a bitch; she just needs to get over her self. And sex…well. Um…what?' He asked as she shook her head.

"No more arguing." She said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her once again. Just as things were staring to heat up they heard a throat clear from the doorway.

"Eric."

_**AN: Well, I finally UD. I don't know whether it's good or not but I didn't get any reviews saying it was ok to delete it so I'm giving it a second chance. But I'm going to need some help.**_

_** 1-What should be at stake for each Brooke and Nathan if they lose the bet? I would really like to know what you guys think.  
2-Should Eric be a friend who might be more and that causes Naley drama or should he just be a relative, like a cousin or brother. Someone had said I should add another guy into the mix, so I was thinking new neighbor or something. Please review and tell me what you think  
3-Also I'm so sorry about the whole Lucas thing. I keep telling myself to put him in here but I just keep forgetting. So you can probably expect a guy bonding or Brucas bonding in the next chapter.**_

_**Please R&R and tell me what you think even if you think it's so horrible I should delete it now. Lol R&R!!!!**_

_**-Kris**_


	9. Haley Happened

"_Eric."_

"Who's this?" A blonde hair boy questioned as he glared at Nathan.

"Who are you?" Nathan responded, getting a tighter grip on Haley.

"Um…" Haley looked between the two boys and nervously cleared her throat. This was going to be interesting. "Eric this is Nathan Davis. Nathan this is Eric Reynolds. Well, this is awkward." She said, mumbling the last part as the two boys continued to stare wholes threw each other.

"How do you two know each other?" Nathan asked looking at Haley for the first time since the interruption.

"She's my girlfriend." The blonde responded before she could open her mouth.

"No, I'm not. You ended us remember?"

"We'll that's why I am here. That's what I wanted to talk to you about before I caught you making out with this clown"

"You have a problem with me buddy? Cause from the looks of it you two aren't getting back together, right Haley?" Nathan asked as he stepped closer to the other guy. He was taller then him but by only a couple inches.

"I made a mistake and now I'm here to fix it. Don't get in my way. Let's finish our talk Hales." Eric said looking over at her then at Nathan.

"Come on you guys, don't do anything stupid. Listen…Nathan…" She said getting both of their attention. "Why don't you go home and I'll call you later alright?" She added as Eric's smile got wider and Nathan stepped back towards her.

"You're thinking about going back with him?"

"Well…no…maybe…I…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what did she say?" Lucas whispered towards Nathan. He glanced back up at the teacher at the blackboard then looked back at his best friend.

"She said she'd call me later." Nathan said leaning closer so they wouldn't be heard. "Who is this guy? Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's actually a senior if you can believe Tutor girl would date an 'older man.'" Lucas said laughing, stopping when he say the glare his friend was sending him. "He's on the football team. What I want to know is why all of a sudden you're making out with Tuto…Haley."

"Long story." He said not bothering to go into detail. He looked over at her and was wondering what had happened the other night. Why did he enjoy her company? Why did he enjoy her kiss? Why was he so ticked off all weekend wondering if she was with that prick? It was just a bet. But then again there was a lot on the line besides his pride. He would not now or ever lose to Brooke. But then again, why was it that when the bell rang his feet were making him go faster so he could catch up with her and talk to her. He had no idea.

"…never called. I got really wrapped up in my tutoring sessions and other stuff." She said when he tuned her back in. I bet I know what that other stuff is. But I don't care. Right?

"It's no big deal really. I was really busy anyway." Lies. "So…?"

"I told Eric I needed some time to think things threw. Also…I needed to talk to you." Haley said nervously playing with her hands. "About what happened before Eric interrupted..."

"What happened?" Nathan questioned, smirk falling into place.

"You know. I was yelling and then rambling so you…you…you know."

"No, I don't. What?" He asked stopping in front of her.

"God! Was I that forgettable? Most people say that if you enjoyed a kiss then so did the other person but obviously not. For gods sake you can't even remember it when it only happened **2** days ago and…oh god! There's another girl. Of course there is. Stupid Haley. I'm so dumb to actually think Nathan Davis would…why are you laughing?" She asked running her hands threw her hair before placing them firmly on her hips. She quickly took a look around the hallway to make sure no one was staring at them, but of course after the scene last week nothing would surprise the students at Tree Hill High.

"Come" He ordered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. "You sure do talk a lot." He said as he started backing her into a corner.

"Once I get started I just can't stop I guess." Haley said as breathing started becoming an issue for her.

"I remember what happened." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead. "There's no other girl." He added as he kissed her jaw. "And you're the smartest person I know. Your tutoring me, remember?" He said as she laughed slightly.

That laugh quickly turned into a moan as his lips trailed down her jaw line to her neck, then down to her collarbone. Leaving a trail of hot kisses as he went. Her hands automatically found there way around his neck just like they had done a few days before. Nathan lifted his head and his lips found hers right away in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed down her body, sending chills up her spine, before gripping her hips and bringing her body as close as he possibly could. Nathan then nipped her bottom lip causing Haley to moan once again and give him all the access to her mouth he wanted.

"Wow. Who knew Tutor girl knew what she was doing in this department. Obviously Nathan's been doing some tutoring of his own. Good job." A voice said from the doorway causing the two to jump apart. Nathan groaned and Haley glared at the distraction.

"Just because I don't sleep with everyone and every_thing _I can get my hands on doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing, Theresa."

"Don't be jealous _Mary_. I'm sure Nathan will sleep with you soon, and then he'll move on like he always does. So hurry it up so we can all get back to normal." Theresa said as she walked towards the two and pecked Nathan on the lips. "I'll see you soon." She added, winking, before walking away.

"Haley…"

"This seems to be our thing, huh? Every time we get started someone always interrupts. It's alright though. We were going a little to fast and getting a little too heated to still be in school grounds. I have class anyways. So, umm….I'll talk to you later." She said walking away before Nathan could even get a word in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Long time no kiss Cherry." Lucas said as he walked into his girlfriend's room to find her hard at work on her computer. He walked towards her and kissed the top of her head before looking at the screen. "What's this?"

"What does it look like? It's homework."

"_I_ know what it is; I just didn't know that _you_ actually knew what it was." He joked, laughing harder as she hit him in the arm. She turned in her chair to face him as he plopped down on her bed.

"We had to choose science projects and partners for our quarterly assignments. I choose Haley." She informed him as he just continued to stare at her. "What?"

"You're calling her Haley now? Man, everything's changing so fast my heads spinning." He said as he lied down on the bed and Brooke started laughing. "You and Peyton are getting all buddy-buddy with her now. Don't get me wrong that's nice and all. She seems like a cool girl, it's just…different. Then you have your brother. Nathan's making out with her and getting jealous over an ex –potentially-now- boyfriend. I guess it's nice he likes her and all but…"

"Wait…freeze. Nathans getting jealous over who?" Brooke asked as a smile formed on her pretty face. Nathan likes Haley. And getting jealous. Happy dance.

"Haley used to date Eric Reynolds. He's the captain of our football team and a senior. Odd couple if you ask me. Anyways, Reynolds caught Nathan and Haley together this weekend and your brothers upset that Haley's considering getting back together with him. I'm actually heading to his room next to see what happened today. The boy all but ran after her. It was quite comical actually."

"Well, go now. Go. Talk. Shoo, shoo." She said dragging him up and out of the room. When he started to protest she pulled his head towards his and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. "If you go now, I'll come by your place tonight." She whispered huskily and slapped his butt on his way down the hallway. She heard him laugh then heard her brother's voice blend in with her boyfriends. _To spy or not to spy. That is the question._ She could always hit Lucas up for information tonight or she could…duh. Light bulb. She had a project meeting with Haley tomorrow. She could just wait till then.

Everything was happening so perfectly. This bet was the perfect idea. She was going to win for sure. Nathan was starting to fall for Haley already! Tutor girl, Brooke. Tutor girl. As soon as Nathan admitted he liked her, this whole thing would be over. Although Brooke had to admit herself Haley was pretty cool. She did enjoy hanging out with her. A part of her just wanted to call off the whole bet in the off chance Haley could out and could get hurt. But that would never happen. No one but her and Nathan and by the sounds of it he really cared about Haley. There's no way either of them would tell. Besides he never got jealous over girls before. The only time he got defensive was when he felt like he needed to defend himself or her. He really was a great big brother and it was kind of cool to see him act this way over a girl. But then again there was Nathan's ego. And man was it big. There was no way he would back down unless he fell in love with Haley and there was a one in a billion chance of that ever happening. Wouldn't that just be weird? Nathan popular boy Davis in love with Haley tutor girl James. Definitely weird. Just a little longer, she told herself as her brothers laugh echoed into her room. Even if they did go through with it Haley might just think Nathan got bored. And that did happen, a lot. Right? And if she won, everything would stay the same and be perfect. No problem…right?

"No problem" She said out loud as she sat back down at her computer and took a good long look at the completed document in front of her. Homework, she thought with a laugh and a shake of the head. "Look what your doing to me already, Tutor girl."

"Look what your doing to me Haley." Nathan mumbled bitterly as he stared at the ceiling. Ever since his talk with Lucas he'd been tossing and turning trying to figure out how one girl and one stupid bet could change so much in so little time. First it's a harmless bet with a virgin nerd, now it's a hurtful bet with an awesome girl. Throw in a player, a tutor, a sister, a slut, and an ex and you've got your self a mess. A _huge_ mess. What happened between that day in Brooke's room where they made that foolish bet to now, in his room, where he couldn't get that damn bet or that damn girl out of his head? What happened to that guy Theresa had been talking about earlier that day? He never spent this much time on one girl. Especially thinking about her. Fuck em and go. What happened to his infamous motto and the guy who created it? What happened?

"Haley happened."


	10. Author's Note

Hey people. First off I wanted to say I'm so so sorry for not UD in such a long time. I'm not going to list all my excuses and bore you with my life but it's been really hectic this past year not to mention I got really bad writers block. But now its summer and I'm sitting down and writing all my stories so don't give up on me. Also please check out a story I'm co-writing with ADevil'sAngel called Home Sweet Home. Please continue to look out for me and check out this new story. Sorry once again.

-Kris


End file.
